tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Twelfth Camp is the twelfth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. #Do not edit what others say. #You may not quit. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *KeKe and Kyle *Jacobasin to KeKe *Jacobasin and Kyle Conflicts *Jacobasin to Koops *Teddy to Jacobasin *Jacobasin to Gunter *Teddy to Gunter *Kaylynn to Gunter *Teddy to Koops *Deendee to Teddy Attractions Relationships Alliances Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Day One Arrival Chris: *watches as 18 teens step off a helicopter onto a sandy beach* Welcome to the show everybody. Deendee: Yo, dawgs, yo. Word. Chris: ... Welcome everybody but this guy. Jacobasin: *put hand on his ear like a headseat* Moving in, moving in, surely there are magically deer around! Oh wait.. Am I in game, or not? Oh well, *put hand down* Hey Everyone! Addison: *Walks in and looks around* Uh... Hi, everybody... Deendee: *sees Addison* What up, shawtay? Jake: *walks out* Salutations everyone! Johnson: Yeah, hey. Jacobasin: So Chris, is there you know.. wireless contenction any where within 5 miles of here? Cause, you know. I have.. umm, a bud I need to talk to. Cause, unlike you. I might have a social life. Addison: I-I don't think so... Jacobasin: *wrapped arm around Addisons shoulder* So are you a fellow player of the World of Chularshion? If so, what creature do you have as a loyal companion to take down the Monsters of the Horde! Koops: And this is where my nightmare begins. Addison: Uh.... *slowly walks back away from Jacobasin* Koops: *looks around* I guess I can stay here, on a count that I can win a lot of money. Deendee: Yo, errybody, you can call me Deendee. Koops: Hey Deendee, the name's Koops; how are you doing? Jacobasin: *shakes head and mumbles to himself* Keep yourself together Jacobasin.. The internet... the game.. is all virtual.. or is it? Maybe, maybe. This is virtual, and the game is reality! ... *shook head* So guys! We are going to have fun right? *smile* Koops: *sarcastically* I bet it will be loads of fun, but forgive me for not leaping for joy. Jacobasin: (Conf) As said by the Shaman of the Flor Tribe, I will not be cast away due to simple humilation. You will be brought down, the bug will come around and bite you! He said as he fell into the magical pit of doom cast by the Flor Tribe. Koops: (CONF) *facepalms* What am I gonna do with these people? Jacobasin: So , everyone else... *walked away from Koops* How are you guys doing? *flinched* Chris: Later we will be doing a challenge to determine teams. Deendee: Sweet, yo. Johnson: Interesting. Koops: So how will the teams be decided by? Teddy: *Drinks a Chai Team* Someone give me their phone! I demand one right now! Kyle: Hello. *puts on shades* Teddy: *Points at Kyle* You, give me your phone right now. Kyle: No thanks, I left my phone at home, we're not supposed to have one here anyways. Teddy: *Facepalms* Whatever. I don't care what we're not supposed to have here. You are useless now, so go away. Jacobasin: Kyle, those shades give you +21 defence from the sun element attacks. Try using a banadana over your eyes and get +1000 defence from the sun. But you lose vision! Take a risk! Teddy: *Rolls eyes* You must have an unlimited nerd stat... Kyle: (CONF) Teddy's kinda annoying... Jacobasin: *shook head and cleared throat* Ugh,.. I mean.. Sup? Teddy: There you go, whatever your name is. Kyle: *makes salsa* Anyone want some? Teddy: *Pretends to trip, causing the salsa to spill on Kyle* Oops, was that me? Jacobasin: Hey, pass it over.. MAN, I want some DUDE. *put hand out* Kyle: It's fine, I have an apron on, and I made two extra bowls, here ya go! *pours bowl on Teddy's head* Here ya go Jacobasin *pours salsa in bowl, and chips in a semi-medium bag* Teddy: How dare you!? *Spills Jacobasin salsa* You, will pay Kyle (CONF: He's pathetic! I'm not surprised if his blood was filthy with patheticness) Kyle: Sorry, Teddy, I sorda have a temper problem. *hugs her* (CONF: I tend to get peeved off easily, so yeahh.. *pulls out Portable DVD player, and begins to watch Transformers 3.) OH YEAH! YOU KILL SENTINAL PRIME, OPTIMUS! Teddy: Ugh! I will not be hugged by such a filthy pathetic person! I demand you to let go of me this instance!!! Koops: (CONF) Right now from what I'm watching I have two choices; one, form an alliance with Teddy and win an easy million but with a target on my back or two, help out Kyle and vote him out and make my journey towards the money a bit harder. What to do, what to do. Kyle: I bath twice a day, every day, My dad's the CEO of NBC television, and my mom used to be the queen of England, I am rich, and I just love living a normal life, without being thought of as a spoiled brat, I mainly cook my own meals, even though I have chefs in my mansion. Tara: *arrives* Hello people! I'm Tara. Great to meet you all! Kyle: Hey Tara, how are ya? Teddy: *Gets really angry* Well you know what Kyle? My daddy doesn't need a job to earn money, and I don't see why you would be in a stupid reality show if your mom was the Queen of England! I get everything I want, and that's the way I like it. So shut your mouth, as I don't need that talk from you! Tara: Hey guys. Calm down! What's going on here? Gunter: *arrives* Keke: *Arrives* The future was right. Gunter: Keke wanna be an in alliance Kyle: Hey Keke, what's up? :D Keke: *Turns to Gunter* Rushing things will not help. *To Kyle* Hello there Kyle. Tara: *to Teddy* What is going on? Gunter: *takes off shirt to reveal 8-pack of abs* Hey Teddy wanna be in an alliance? Teddy: No. Girls with money like me don't interact with boys who build muscle just to look good. Gunter: Kyle wanna be in an alliance Kyle: Aren't you rushing things? *takes off shades* Tara: *to Gunter* Maybe you should try befriending some people before considering an alliance with them. Some people might not want ot team up with a total stranger. You should wait unitl we have the teams set out first. Teddy: *Rolls eyes* Maybe he's just doing that so he can dump his alliance members and get further in the game Jacobasin: I dont even know you, yet I hate you already. (@ Gunter) The nerve of some people. I guess Ignorance is Bliss. Tara: Adn Gunter, it is a bit too early for alliances now. Maybe a bit later. Teddy: Spritual speech there Tara. Kyle: Just wait to know people Gunter, you just arrived, like 7 minutes ago. Kaylynn: *steps off the boat (?) silently and joins the contestants* Kyle: Hello, Kaylynn! :D Teddy: *Rolls eyes* What in the world is your issue, Kaylynn? Jacobasin: Hey Bud *knuckle punched Kyles shoulder and then waved to Kaylynn* Keke: *Smiles at Kaylynn* Welcome. Kyle: *pats Keke's back* You're really good at mind reading, ya know that? :) (CONF) What, I like being friendly. >.> Keke: I know, it's my gift :D Gunter: (CONF: *throws up*) Jacobasin: Hi Keke! :D *shivered and mumbled* Its just the internet, and the game. Leave it be. Gunter: Hey Keke...what's up Kyle: (CONF) I feel an attraction towards Keke. (NON-CONF) Gunter, you're an actor? So cool! :D Keke: Hello Gunter and Jacobasin. Nice to finally meet you two. Gunter: Yep! You can see me on ABC Family, Disney, Nick, and Cartoonnetwork Kyle: What shows? :D Kaylynn: Uh... Gunter: On Disney I'm about to guest star on A.N.T. Farm, Fish Hooks, and I'll be a main character in the new series Jessie. Cartoonnetwork......I will paly someone in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and more shows. And so on Kyle: A.N.T Farm scares me.. D: Gunter: xD.....Yeah the Total Drama series is cool I'm gonna be in the 4th season Jacobasin: Not to burst your bubble, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is a cartoon. Kaylynn: *chuckles* Gunter: I know...which means you get to HEAR me..xD Kyle: I had a recurring role on Young and The Restless from the day I was born (May 23, 1993- June 3, 2010) 17 years.. they fired me, and replaced me with Dirk Granger, they killed off my CHARACTER :| Gunter: I was on Full house From the day I was born in 92 till 95 when it stopped running. I also won an Oscar for "Best Teen Actor" and many more awards and nominations Kaylynn: From the day you were born? *rolls eyes* Jake: *waits* Chris, when is the challenge? Gunter: Literally, they needed a child being born, so My mother went on the show two. Kyle: TMI. Gunter: Well Kaylynn thought I was wrong I was jsut proving my self xD Seth: *arrives* Ah, the good life *puts on sunglasses* Teddy: Really Kyle? Interesting... Gunter: I like your Tude Teddy, Reminds me of my ex-girlfriend Eve Seth: Oh wow. Um, yeah, so what's up everybody? Kyle: Yeah.. I've really dropped off the actor canvass, meh, I don't mind. It's Young and The Restless' lost, someone else's gain. Gunter: Kyle I can get you a guest role in Jessie Teddy: Kyle, you have a better career than me. I own The Teddy Tiles and I make only $13,000 a week... Seth: So, yeah, when will this begin? Jacobasin: Pish, only 13 thosand a week? I make twenty seven thosand rupies every ten minutes. Thanks to my share crops in the Nether and my invesments in Lord Gloop of the Jajobos. Kyle: Nice Jacobasin! Seth: Lets talk about something I'm interested in, like Sims or music! Teddy: Hah! What are you going to use the money for? Buy a girlfriend you can never get? Jacobasin: Are you intrested in roaming and exploring the endless worlds of Virtualia? *mumbled* Maybe its Realtia, it might be reality, and this might all be fake. *talked out loud again* I am a Level 27 Roaming Mage! With a Fairy Buddy who ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS, points me in the right paths to monsters where I have to battle, and then collect experience! Keke: I've made $40,000 in one week. People like legit future-tellers. Jacobasin: Oh, your a fortune teller? Tell me a little fortune, please? All I have.. is... twenty cents, some pocket lint, and a button *he fished out of his pocket* Gunter: I'm an actor. I make more than 150,000 a week. I make over 1.5 million a year Keke: *To Jacobasin* Tell me something real quick. You're a Virtual explorer, right? What is that? Koops: That's something I'd like to know as well. Seth: Oooh a physic chick. Tell me my future Keke! Jacobasin: A person who roams the worlds of Virtualia, in search of nothing, actually.. You just chill, explore, see the virtual world. Its basically, a perfect world. Some may say.. its reality, and this is virtual. You start to lose your grip, on whats real and whats not.. You lose your sence of time, time may fly by, or slow down. Teddy: Oh, nerd. I have no idea what any of that meant Jacobasin: Honestly? Im not nerd, Im not good at ... GEOMETRY, or like.. SCIENCE or any of that stuff. Im just a normal person trying to make his way in life. Gunter: Teddy I just LOVE your Tude, it reminds me of my ex-GF Eve Teddy: Oh please, Jacobasin, stop denying it. And Gunter, just stop trying to impress me. I don't like you Gunter: Who said I like you Koops: (CONF) Gunter doesn't even deserve to be here; he says he's an actor and he says that he was in all these shows and movies, I don't even know why he's here if he probably is rich and has a lot of money. Not to mention he's acting like a suck-up to Teddy. Gunter: I came to compete here, to try something new, reality shows Koops: Sure you are. Keke: *To Jacobasin* In your future, I see a man who has become perplexed by the meaning of life, and what's real, and what's virtual. If you do not find the answer, it may end fatally. Teddy: Oh my goodness, that sounds mysterious! Not Seth: (CONF) Well... Jacobasin: Oh KeKe, your so smart! I applaud you, maybe you need a buddy to assist you on the path to attack Mursmorlof? DOH. I did it again. Gunter: (CONF: There's a lot of freaks and insanes here........I love it! :D xD) Koops grow up and don't be a pain in my butt, and don't be jealous of my famousness Keke: *To Jacobasin* That is what I was talking about. You need to spend some time away from the virtual world. Teddy: Yes he does. And Gunter, please be quiet! We get it, you're famous and junk like that... Jocabasin: Maybe I could, *punched the air* Ohh, oops. Could, hang.. *flailed arm like a wand* Oh no, with you for a while? *started doing jumping jacks* WTF? O: Gunter: And Teddy, Be quiet! We get it, Your a WITCH! Keke: I think that would be ideal for you, Jacobasin. Teddy: Oh Gunter, such horrible insults! I demand you to go away, now run along. Gunter: After you my wickedness....know get out of my sight im becoming deaf from your annoyign self Addison: C-can't we all just get a-along? Gunter: Hello Addison.....I can see your shy, by the end of this camp you won't be xD nice to meet you Mandi: Hmm... (CONF) So... Uhm, is this on? o.O Anyway, it's already day one and haven't we been through enough? Maddie: (CONF) So... so far this really sucks... Challenge One Chris: You must vote for three team captains, the three people with the most votes win, no, you cannot vote for yourself. Don't talk after you vote. Deendee: I vote Koops, G. Jacobison: I vote KeKe Kyle: I vote for Keke Gunter: Keke Addison: *sighs quietly* I'd like to be a captain... I vote Jake. Keke: I vote for Kyle. Koops: I vote for KeKe. Seth: I vote for Keke. Johnson: I vote for Addison. Chris: 1 vote Koops, 5 votes Keke, 1 vote Jake, 1 vote Kyle, 1 vote Addison. Teddy: Whatever. I vote for Kyle Kaylynn: Meh. I'll vote for Addison. Mandi: *Glances at the other contestants* I vote... KeKe. :D Jake: I vote Keke :s Tara: I vote Jake Chris: 1 vote Koops, 7 votes Keke, 2 votes Jake, 2 votes Kyle, 2 votes Addison. Cat: I vote for... Addison. Kyle: Just end the challenge already, Jake can be a captain. Maddie: I guess I'll vote for Jake... Chris: 1 vote Koops, 7 votes Keke, 3 votes Jake, 3 votes Addison. Okay, Keke, Jake, and Addison are our team captains. First, tell me your team name (Two words, it can be like Screaming Gophers or Team Amazon, alone those lines) and a color. After you do that, you can start picking people. You'll pick one at a time, Keke, then Jake, then Addison. Keke: My team name will be Team Fortune, and we will have the color blue. Keke: I also choose Jacobasin as my first team member. Jacobasin: Haha, thanks. The.. ogres.. I mean.. First pick of the season! Maddie: Ok, but you're missing out on an awesome player... (points to herself) Addison: I choose for my team name to be the Nebulous Knights and the color to be Silver. Kyle: You keep thinking that Maddie. Maddie: Oh, stop being so thick, Kylie! Kyle: -_- Okay, Manny. *walks away towards Keke* Jake: Our team name shall be Team Awesomeness. And I also pick Maddie Addison: I pick Kyle Maddie: Finally! Someone isn't too thick to pick me! Seth: Congrats guys for getting captain! You 3 deserve it! (CONF) This should be fun. Keke: I choose Deendee. Jake: I guess I choose Cat. Addison: Johnson. Johnson: Wise choice. Keke: I choose Gunter. Jake: Seth. Over here. Addison: Lizzie Keke: I choose Teddy. Jake: Kaylynn? Koops: *sitting in a chair and reading a magazine until he gets picked* Addison: Porthus Porthus: *Sighs, relieved, and walks over to his captain* "My thanks." Keke: My last choice is Koops :) Koops: Say what? Jake: Mandi Addison: *looks to Tara* I guess you're with me... Kyle: So everyone's chosen, let's go Chris! Teddy: Ugh...taking forever! I demand for the next challenge to start! Koops: Hey Teddy, why don't you try waiting? It works. Teddy: Koops, why don't you try to be quiet? It works way better than your dumb idea *Rolls eyes* Koops: Being quiet is a part of waiting, genius. Teddy: *Blushes with frustration* You...you...pathetic loser! *Throws her hot coffee at Koops* Koops: You're really making a good impression, keep it up. Teddy: I get everything I want Koops, and I like it that way, Daddy promised me that I'll win, and if Daddy promises me something, I always get it. Gunter: Hahahaha Koops: *laughs with Gunter* Teddy: Laugh all you want, Daddy never lies to me! *Counts her money* Gunter: See her money! I make more than that a week. Also, Guess what....you daddy's lieing you won't come in first place.....you'll be elimianted 1st Teddy: *Facepalms Gunter* Uh, please get your face from my space bubble! I don't need pigs severing my perfectness Gunter: *yawns at how boring Teddy is* Teddy: *Grabs Gunter's hand and shoves it in his mouth, causing him to stop yawning* Shut it Gunter: *takes hand out of mouth so fast it hits her arm and her money flies away* Teddy: No! *Takes an extra $100 out of her purse, and starts chasing the money* Gunter: See Ya! Chris: Keke got the most votes, so she and Team Fortune are immune tonight! Nebulous Knights, Team Awesomeness, both of you will vote a member off tonight. Teddy: *Smirks at Gunter* Told you I'm not going home first First Vote Nebulous Knights Vote (1) Johnson: I vote for Lizzie. Addison: Tara Porthus: *Struggles to come up with a name for a few minutes* "Kyle, forgive me." Tara: I vote Lizzie. Chris: Lizzie, Kyle, vote. Chris: Lizzie is out. Team Awesomeness Vote (1) Jake: I vote Maddie Mandi: Maddie. Seth: Maddie. Maddie: What did I do? By the way, I vote Kaylynn. (Bloomin: Sorry that I wasn't on, but I didn't ecpect to get a challenge today so i haven't been on since this afternoon.) Kaylynn: Maddie Maddie: What? What did I even do to make you guys not like me? Mandi: It's simple we find you "useless". You didn't make the cut, sorry. (This is her character development, I honestly didn't mean that towards you as a user. xD) (Bloomin: Thanks for not saying it to me as a user, but it still feels sucky finally making an NR Camp and then being the 1st out, especially when I hardly got to prove my worth) Cat: If it means anything, I vote Kaylynn... (Sorry, I just don't want to vote for Bloomin. I think Maddie was pretty active and deserved to stay longer.) Chris: Maddie is out. Maddie: Fine, whatever! Your funeral! Day Two Camp Chat (2) Chris: The boys are in one cabin, the girls in the other. You can go to the outhouse, showers, mess hall, lake, dock, or cabins. Deendee: *wakes up, goes to showers* Mandi: *Awakens* Ugh, I need a cool, sprinkle of water on my face after last day. -___- *heads towards to the showers* Porthus: *Wakes, and soundlessly heads toward the docks* Seth: *wakes up and heads to the showers* Deendee: *showers* In da shower yo, shampoo in my hair yo! Aah! Shampoo in my eye, dawg! Mandi: .... *steps out of the shower, neat and clean; walking out of the bathrooms* ... Hmm... *Sees a small vast of figure seemingly to be Porthus and walks over to the dock* Teddy: *Takes a shower, then finishes and waits inside* I demand a towel! Deendee: *still showering* You didn't bring one with you? Ouch, G. *continues showering* Soap, soap, soap, yo, soap. Koops: *swimming in the lake* Teddy: Of course not. I expected one of you pigs to give me one, right now! Mandi: Uhh.. Hi, there. You're that Porthus-guy, right? *Approaches him* Deendee: *wraps towel around self, steps out of shower* Good luck with that, yo. Jake: *walks with towels to the shower and takes a shower* Porthus: *Glances at Mandi from his position of sitting on the dock* "That I am." Mandi: *Stares into Porthus's eyes* Well, what's up with you? You haven't said a simple word since you got here... Porthus: "I prefer not to." Teddy: Oh shut up Deendee! *Steals a towel and goes to the girls cabin* Koops: *floating on a tube, snickering at Teddy's attitude* I would just keep it around, because it's attitude entertains me. Jake: *gets out of shower and into clothes and brushes hair* Mandi: *Feels puzzled* ..... Your one strange fellow, I have to say. At least show some emotion? Deendee: Whatever yo. *goes to boys cabin* (CONF) Deendee: Teddy needs to chill. Forrealz. Porthus: "My morning meditation prevents me from doing just that, Milady." Mandi: *Nods her head* True, I guess. I haven't had enough sleep from your male teammates. -_- Deendee: *puts on bathing suit, goes to lake, swims* Teddy: *Goes to the lake, and sees Koops* Ugh, it's you Koops: Hello it! Teddy: *Glares at Koop* Hello pig (CONF: I'm better than everyone else! You know why? Because I'm perfect) Porthus: *Closes his eyes* "I apologize on their behalf." Koops: (CONF) Is Teddy a girl or a guy? I can't tell because I saw it was in the boy's bathroom and then in the girl's. I can care less for that androgynous worm either way. Gunter: (CONF: Teddy is know on everyone's kill list -_- ) Teddy: *Swims gracefully* I'm so perfect! *Looks at mirror, and admires self* Mandi: *Slightly grins at Porthus* Why, thank you. Let's make a deal, you lose the challenge. You get to tell me your secret, Porthus. ;) And if I lose, well you can simply find out why I'm talkig to you. Deendee: *swims up to Teddy* You gotta chill.